Teen Titans vs KKKKk, Slade
by Sesshomaru1550
Summary: Starfire is kidnapped by Blackfire, and the Titans learn about an agency that Blackfire is working with. This agency has something to do with Slade, they think, and find that the Last Jewel is inside of each of them, . couples:StarfireRobinCyborg. BBR
1. Default Chapter

Chapter I  
Blackfire's return  
Note: I do not own Teen Titans, although I love it and wish I did own it. It is THE best non-anime show. "STAR!" Robin cried helplessly as Starfire was flying off on a UFO. The UFO leader was a girl, he could tell. But she was so heavily coated in mechanical armor that he couldn't see her face. Only one clue was left. A string of black hair.  
" Do any of you know how to fly?' Robin had never acted like this, but he was crying. Actually crying!  
" I'm not sure." Raven paused, " Starfire. she taught me how to fly. When our bodies switched."  
" Well, GO!" Robin was so upset that he started screaming.  
" Hey, that was when I was in her body! I'm not sure if I can do it NOW." Raven paused again. " But I'll try."  
" What about you, Beast Boy? Turn into an alien! Then go into outer space, and find Star!" Robin was yelling.  
" Hey, I can't turn into an alien! What's up with you? Yo, if you haven't NOTICED, aliens aren't real animals! You know what I think? I think we've wasted enough time talking, and if we had started moving sooner, we might've caught up with that darned spaceship/whatever/dumb object!"  
The Titans nodded their heads, and then they went up. Beast Boy turned into an alien. " Whoa, cool!" He said, and carried Robin on his back while Raven used her own abilities to fly. Cyborg had all that mechanical doohickey, so he obviously had mechanical airplane wings.  
" What about air? Cyborg don't need any air, I'm an alien, so it's probably not a concern, I'm sure Star feels fine, Raven probably can make it, but what about Robin?!!"  
" I've got a bag buddy for two, oxygen for a year in outer space!" Cyborg piped up.  
Cyborg handed the bag buddy to him, and then went ahead.  
"Thanks, Cyborg," Robin smiled for the first time that hour.  
" Yep."  
" Hey, peoples, who do you think the pilot was? I'm pretty sure it was a girl, and I saw a strand of black hair fall off the UFO." Raven yawned. " Well?"  
" Who in the world with black hair and is a girl would do this to Starfire?" Robin looked up.  
" Let me try to find out our list of people we fought. There's." Cyborg ran through his list. " I know who it is."  
"Who?" Robin gave Cyborg an impatient look.  
" It's her. Blackfire."  
" Blackfire?" Raven looked at him. But wasn't she put in that jail of those alien thingamabobbers?"  
" It says that Blackfire is 20, and part of some weird agency called KKKKK."  
" What is this agency about?" Robin snatched the card from Cyborg. " And why is there gibberish on the card?"  
" Hey, It's mechanical language, you buffoon!" Cyborg snatched it back. " This agency is trying to destroy alien galaxies and their antique items for magical powers in order to take over the universe. But first they have to find all of them, and they're gonna have to defeat the-"  
" TEEN TITANS!" Everyone put their hands in the middle.  
" Now let's kick butt!" Beast Boy added.  
" What are you doing, sister?" Starfire struggled against the ropes of Blackfire.  
" Oh, sister, you can't possibly escape now. I will soon terminate the Teen Titans, then you, with that Last Jewel inside your body, will have an operation and have that Jewel dissected! Then we, the KKKKK agency, shall conquer the universe."  
" No! Not my friends. Robin.Beast Boy..Raven...Cyborg.."  
" Ha. It is too late for them.and you!"  
" Do you see this box, my dear little sister? This box contains the Jewels that we found. But it's too bad you're not getting them, because your Star bolts have no worth against the most advanced metal."  
Starfire's eyes glowed green. She opened her mouth and shot a green tornado at Blackfire.  
" You feisty little fool." Blackfire glared. Her dress was ripped. " But watch my necklace. It will send your attack back to you."  
Starfire was electrocuted so badly that she was burnt all over.  
" You keep on trying that and soon you will kill yourself." Blackfire smiled. " That would be nice for you, wouldn't it? Well, it would help us not waste our tools on getting a brat like you dissected, now that would be real help."  
" BLACKFIRE!" Starfire shot another tornado, and Blackfire was knocked unconscious. But the necklace still had effect, whether Blackfire was able to blab or not. Starfire was harmed really badly, but she didn't give in.  
"Azerath Metrion Zenthus!" Raven cried as she moved the necklace from Blackfire. She broke Starfire's metal!  
" My friends! My friends!" Starfire cried out joyously.  
" We're here for you, Star!" Robin said, then hugged her.  
" This is the most gay reunion.geez, Star!" Beast Boy turned into a little kitty like when he did with the Thunder Brothers. He leaped into her lap. Starfire hugged him.  
" This is not over yet, Teen Titans." Out of the joy came Blackfire.  
" Blackfire!" Robin looked at her. " You're in jail.no.you're not here. How did you escape?"  
" Ahhhh. I simply blasted them. It was child's play. I conquered them, and of course you know I stole the Antique items of mystical power. Each of you has a small piece of the Last Jewel. And five more have pieces inside as well. Starfire has the biggest piece, you see," Blackfire played with her hair. " So she will be the first to be terminated, the first of our species to die at the hands of our own people! Although I have never been a cannibal, tasting my own species, I have heard very well from outsiders, intruders, and people from other worlds, other Universes, other galaxies, and all that. They say we taste.very good."  
  
" Do you think we are going to stand here and let you do that?" Robin gave Blackfire a cold glare.  
" No, you wouldn't, but say you're not here. Because you aren't!" Blackfire cackled evilly as the ground shook, and each of the four Titans fell out, and they were separated in different lands, each land with strange creatures. If they hadn't known better, they would've thought they would never reach home again. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------------------------------------------  
Starfire was the only Titan left. " I am sorry, sister, but I must fight you."  
"Hyuuuhhhh!" Starfire used her new power, Portal of Emerald. Green and white swirls were in her hand, and she blasted away at Blackfire. The attack was so strong that Blackfire was nearly dead.  
" Fool!" Blackfire shot her bolts at supersonic speed. Starfire dodged all of them except for one, which was fatal. Her whole body was paralyzed and she couldn't move. Except her mouth, which wildly shot tornadoes at Blackfire, finally one hit. But Starfire couldn't move. And as she tried harder, her eyes became heavier. And soon, she could feel nothing at all. Because a creature from some other universe was taking her away, somewhere on the spaceship. And if she didn't wake up soon, she never would.  
Raven and Beast Boy start to feel love  
So do Star and Cyborg and Robin  
This part is mainly about love thoughts, though the next has loads of action and adventure.  
  
Raven's feelings:  
Beast boy. I don't know why I'm crying over that jerk.wait, did I say CRYING? Everything was moving around, the trees, the clouds, the sun.if I can't control my emotions, then I could destroy a lot of stuff. I must keep my emotions controlled.but Beast Boy.if I can't love you, or anything, then.let's take a look inside Beast Boy's mind.  
Beast boy's mind:  
Guess Raven doesn't like me. I thought she did, but from what I can feel, from her hints, she doesn't care. Raven.how could I have been SO stupidly naive? What was I thinking? I knew Raven wasn't the kind. But why did I always move on, to protect her from danger? I always helped Raven when she was in trouble, but she doesn't care about me. I guess I'm just a big stupid Beasty loser.  
Whoa! He actually is thinking about ME. Maybe I've underestimated him. It's too bad he can't read my mind, maybe he would feel good knowing there's someone who cares about me.it was joy at my first sight of him. That was why when me and Beast Boy first met, and saw each other when we were kids, were seeing objects move all over. It was because of him. Later when I never saw him again, I gained control of myself, realizing he was useless, and an idiot, and that was that. But now that I see him EVERY single day, I only may hide my true feelings. It's for you, Beast Boy! You! Beast Boy.  
  
Beast Boy's feelings  
Raven. I wish you were here. The first time I saw you, that fire in your eyes, you're too good to be mine, but I want you. I wish that I could read your mind. Know what you think about me. If you don't like me, well that's okay. I'm just a big animal jerk. I don't deserve you, Raven. You should get someone better. Like that blue guy hero. He was the right one for you, I guess. You and Star. I'm a nobody. Deep down inside my heart, I still love you, Raven.  
  
Cyborg's feelings  
Geez. Starfire.I don't know what to think about you. I can't show that I love you. That's the main reason Robin and me fight. It's because of you. If I asked you out, well, let's just say that I can't, because you'd probably start hating me and all that kind of stuff because when I talk to you, I can't talk right. And.who am I talking to? She doesn't care. She can't even hear. I'll just go over to that bridge. Who cares about Cyborg? Starfire.but I still care about her. I do. I wish we were together. But I wish you didn't like Robin so much. Oh, who cares? I gotta try to erase my feelings, because if I don't I might end up asking her out, and then.who knows? Uh. This water clenches my thirst, but it can't do anything for Starfire. Where are you, Starfire? I wish you are alright.  
  
Starfire's feelings  
Blackfire! Why are you doing this to me? Where are we? Why can't I think? Oh, Cyborg. I hope you are alright. Cyborg! Why am I thinking about him? I wish to initiate a group hug! I still remember! Cyborg, when I hugged you I was floating to heaven. You are even better than the fuzzy blue food! I am being very silly! Cyborg is not food! But Raven is very friendly too. But so is Cyborg. I believe that inside he does care for us, even though I do not think he shows it. Robin has been very kind to me too. He was a good sport and helped us when we wanted to give up. Beast boy is so cuddly sometimes! That time he turned to a kitten, he was very nice. He apologizes in a very cute way. And Robin, you understand me much! My friends, my friends! Oh! I hope you are all all right.  
  
Well, like my Fanfic about Teen titans? Another chapter is coming up pretty soon. 


	2. Starfire and Sakura, the future Titan

Teen Titans  
  
Scroll A  
Blaze  
  
Okay, just a note: This is fan fiction. It's just that this scroll is about a character that I made up, so naturally it doesn't really have to do with the Teen Titans for now, but the next chapter does.  
  
A man screamed.  
  
A boy screamed.  
  
A woman pleaded for mercy.  
  
Then a different woman laughed maniacally with a smirk of triumph shown by her nasty expression as she brought down her knife, and then silence came.  
  
The silence was cut by more screams and more shrieks of wild, cold, crazy laughter. Fire was everywhere. Fire burned on.  
  
There was no survivor.  
  
The maniac killed herself.  
  
Then, after the rescuers left to find nobody alive, a sound broke out of the silence. A cry was ringing. But they did not hear. Nobody was there to hear.  
  
Sakura was a 13-year-old girl that liked violence.  
  
She was a girl with long red hair and deep blue eyes. She had adoptive parents.  
  
" Sakura dear, please come in and eat dinner." Sakura's mother was calling for her.  
" Wait, mother. I want to see something." Sakura hesitated then looked at the sky. " I'll come when the sky becomes amber and scarlet." Sakura closed her eyes and thought of her real parents, wondering what they were like. She sighed. " Why am I stuck with these people? I don't believe them. They can't even suppress their feelings." Sakura sighed again, and then fell into the grass. She grasped at the small worms in the dry mud and quickly moved them to water with her fingers. " They're like me. They're lost in this world and can't find what they want until they're moved, helped. But then they're also unlike me. There are always people willing to help them. Nobody can help me. Everyone hates me!"  
  
" Huh, kuku." Sakura looked and her eyes widened with fear. Her mother! " Explain yourself, young lady." Sakura looked at her, her eyes wider as she sweat.  
  
" W-what do you want to know?" Sakura backed up.  
Her mother rounded up on her. " I'll tell you what I want," she answered in a falsely sweet voice.  
  
" Akira, I DON'T AND CAN'T believe it!" Sakura cried incoherently. " I wish I could leave here forever. Help me!"  
" Sakura, I'm sure you don't. You're just upset."  
" You don't understand! I care! You don't, fine! I'll just leave you!"  
" Get a grip, Sakura. Hey, I know something that will cheer you up."  
" Sure." Sakura looked at her.  
" There's a new kid, and her name is Starfire."  
" So?"  
" She's so nice! I'm sure she would love to help you, she's a real pro! She has amazing.abilities! She can fly! She's a member of the Teen Titans! Think about it! Your favorite group!"  
  
" Huh? Really! I'll go try to meet her. Thanks a lot!" Sakura hurried to 'Starfire'. 


End file.
